The Finale
by OrlndoBlmXIsMine
Summary: This is the year they’ve all dreaded. But finally it’s come. Here they stand waiting to be killed, only to be brought to something that was much worse.


**"…The Finale…"**

**Character Pairings: It's one of those fan fictions where if you know you're going to die you basically hook up with as many as possible. LOL! **

**This isn't my first fan fiction but on this SN it is.**

**Summary: This is the year they've all dreaded. But finally it's come. Here they stand waiting to be killed, only to be brought to something that was much worse.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter what so ever, go JK Rowling! But I do own this plot.  
Copyright to the plot. If anyone uses this plot I will report you. (I mean it) This took a lot of time to make this. LOL!**

**A/N: Read my Poem: The Murder And the Monster**

_Prologue:_

_You feel as though you've concerned something, but it slips through your fingers. Grains of sand come crashing toward the ground as the world around you stops. She stood there watching the darkness, the silence that surrounded her. So many were gone, but he wasn't. Her eyes rapidly paced through the tall dead grass, stained with the blood of the loved ones that had fallen._

_Her eyes, her beautiful eyes watered, she couldn't cry but the emotion was taking control of her mind. Shivering she fell to her knees and yelled out so the world could here…_

_"He's gone, finally he's gone!" Shaking she felt a hand lightly on her shoulder, she didn't raise her head but said in a mellow voice._

_"Remus, why must certain situations have such terrible endings?" She felt his amber eyes on her back, he stood there._

_"Ginny…I don't know…" That was the first time, Remus J. Lupin didn't have an answer._

**Chapter 1: "…The Beginning of the Ending…"**

Harry Potter was a highly unusual boy. By the jet black untidy hair that laid atop his head, to the over sized bespectacled glasses that lay dimly on his bridge line. But even more to the fact that a thin lightening bolt scar stood noticeable on his forehead. He lay there on his mattress looking up at the peeling ceiling above him voices from downstairs were heard.

Swinging over his legs he stood, stretched and checked the time on the luminous alarm clock on his beside table. It was six o'clock in the morning. His stomach gave a funny churn; he'd just woken on his birthday and had been seventeen years old for five hours without realizing it. Shaking his head he crossed the room and grabbed his clothes, quickly he changed and looked at himself in the mirror.

Narrowing his brilliant green eyes he saw what was the same for years. Tilting his head to the left side, he let out a low whistle; the same short black hair, the same green eyes hiding behind his glasses, the same thinness and shortness, and finally the same scar.

"This is ludicrous." He stated to the mirror.

"I think I should make some changes." He looked at his trunk.

He could finally use magic. Raising his right hand the trunk swung open and out flew his wand.

"Thank you Professor Lupin for teaching me hand magic." Taking in a deep breath he pointed his wand to his face and muttered.

"Finguramya." The heat of the yellow light burned his skin a little bit. His eyes rolled behind his head and he fainted.

Fluttering eyes saw the pearl white ceiling above him, the world around him was a tiny bit blurry but he sat up and touched his face. Something was wrong, he could see!

Jolting up he turned around and stared at his reflection. He swore under his breath, and raised his right hand to the glass. He wasn't the same anymore. Blinking several times he realized that his glasses were no longer useable.

Taking them off he ran a hand through his hair, which was now to his shoulders and in neat condition. Luckily he hadn't grown too much, he really didn't want to be the next Ron Weasley.

Backing away from what he saw he summoned his wand to his hand and headed towards the door. "Hopefully the Dursleys' wont recognize me." He said allowed in a semi- cheerful voice.

Grinning to himself as though he had heard the funniest thing in the world stepped out of his 'room' crossed the hallway jumped down the stairs (two at a time) and strolled into the kitchen, where the 'family' sat at the breakfast table, starring at the telly. (a/n: Television)

"Potter, cook the breakfast, and try not to burn anything!"(a/n: Hehe I took that from HP #1) Aunt Petunia spat. Arching an eyebrow he did as he was told, he didn't want to start something, even though it was his birthday after all. But alas he stilled lived under their roof and had to go by their orders. So all in all he made them their food.

"Here you go, Uncle Vernon." Harry said in the happiest of all tones he could muster. "Your coffee and morning paper." All Harry got was a grunt of approvable. Forwarding his brow he moved onto Petunia. Setting down a plate with her breakfast Vernon lowered his paper.

"What the devil have you done!?" He shouted. Harry looked at him innocently. "How—You're not allowed to do that! You used the "M" word didn't you? DIDN'T YOU?!" Nodding Harry opened his mouth to argue but was cut off. "They'll kick you out of that school of yours! Don't you know when to follow the rules?! No wonder you don't have any friends!" Vernon huffed at him.

"What do you mean 'no wonder you don't have any friends' ?! I do too! And for your information when your seventeen years of age you are entitled to use MAGIC outside of HOGWARTS! And if I wanted to I could turn you all into pigs. Not that I really need too, I mean just look at yourselves!" Breathing in deeply he waited to be yelled at. Thrown orders, something. But all he got was silence, something he wasn't use to in this household.

Just then a brown barn owl flew in from the chimney. " I WILL NOT HAVE BLOODY OWLS IN MY HOUSE, AGAIN!!!" Vernon bellowed. Harry was too busy reading the letter that he forgot the Dursleys were there.

"Well?"

Harry looked at him. "Well what?"

"Well what does it say?"

"Oh. Nothing of importance to you. Has to do with my school stuff. Nothing you muggles need to worry about." He narrowed his glasses less eyes, causing them to shiver. Dudley glanced at Harry, his sausage like hands clenching his glass of milk. "Anymore strength Dudley and you'll break that." Harry said without looking up from the parchment that lay in his hands.

"How did you---" Harry raised his hand. "Shut up for once in your lifetime, or I'll turn you all into tea cozies!" At that moment all the Dursleys sat there in silence waiting for Harry to say something. His devilish grinned died from his face, it was replaced with a look of horror. "I have to go back….there?!" He was shaking with range, he had to go back to Number 12 Grimmlaud Place. He had hated it there ever since his 6th yr. Now he had to go back to it. Uncle Vernon looked up at Harry his eyes wondering around.

"So, what's this nonsense of not going back to the place you obviously don't want to go to?" Harry looked at his uncle directly in the eyes his brows raised with an expression of frustration. "What's it to you?" Vernon shrugged, his face going a little purple (which wasn't a surprise to Harry, himself) "Just thought you'd tell us." Harry glared, then sighing he spoke. "You remember my godfather right?" They all nodded in unison (which to Harry's opinion seemed very creepy.) Shaking his head he continued.

"Well, he died two years ago, at the end of my fifth year at my school." Ignoring the now even darker purple face of his uncle Harry continued. "Before he died though, at the end of my holidays before the starting of a new term, I had to stay at his house, with other wizards. _Or **people** of my **own kind**_. Until September 1st. Now I have to go back to that house, and all it has is memories of my godfather." Harry stared blankly down at the yellow parchment that lay in his hands. He wanted to disappear, fall off the face of the earth, something to stop them from staring at him. Tightly his eyes closed shut and he felt a hand placed on his, not daring to open his eyes he shuddered at the thought of who was touching him.

"Harry, Harry it'll be alright. It really will." It was his aunt, his brow forwarded she never cared for Harry. At least not in a nice perspective, usually she yelled at him, cursed him out or something that was completely rude or unnecessary. But she sounded so sincere and her eyes, no longer were they penetrating through Harry's skin.

He took in a deep breath, "How can you say that?"

"Harry, sometimes you just have to have faith…"

HEY!!!! Well there's chapter 1!!!!! I HOPE YOU ALL LIKED IT JUST AS MUCH AS I LIKED TYPING IT!!! YAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAY!!!

Anyways chapter 2 coming up!!!


End file.
